


One-Shot: N°7 and the Time

by OphisNightshade



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Light Angst, Pseudo-Incest, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OphisNightshade/pseuds/OphisNightshade
Summary: She can feel the woman's tears as they kiss, sealing an oath written on their ringsTurn sic in infinitum, et facti aeternamTurn it into infinity, so that will become eternal





	One-Shot: N°7 and the Time

N ° 7 was the White

_White_

Screen to be painted, _colored_  
The blend of all the colors of the _rainbow_

1- Luther  
2- Diego  
3- Allison  
4- Klaus  
5- Five  
6- Ben  
7- _Vanya_

Was not one missing?

No, it was not lacking, because Vanya _was_ 7, but N°7 was _not_ 7

N ° 7 was _anger,_   _rage_ and _fury_  
Vanya was the _sadness,_ the **emptiness,** the _lack_ of what **should** be

They were the _same_ person  
They were _different_ people

_White screen_   
_Black speckled_

N ° 7 surprising was the _white,_ without _life,_ personality or true _desire_

All she had left was _anger._

But that did not make her **red.**

White was the _contradictory_  
It was referred to as color  
_Created_ by color

But it was _**Light**_

Superior to everything around it

Associated with the _Divine_

_God's Light_

But N ° 7 was not god, it does not matter that her _blood_ is white, her body _shines_ in white, her clothes are _white_

Or that her _eyes_ are made of **_Light,_** _pure_ and _white_

It Does not Matter That she Is _Divine_

She is not _God_ because she **cares**

She is not _God_ because she will perform **miracles**

She is not _God_ because she causes **destruction** against her enemies

She is not _God_ because she **interacts** with humans

She is not _God_ because she _loves,_ but only truly **loves** 1 person

_Allison_

_Allison_

_Allison_

Cursed name, rainbow color, **red** that does not die out

**_Weakness_ **

_Force_

She _cared,_ she _loved_ and she paid the _price_ for such _appreciation_

_Deceived_

Her childish innocence taken advantage of, used against her

 _How_ dare he?

Use number appreciation against her

 _How_ dare he trick her?

She was divine, superior, better than he

She _lost_ against him anyway

Child ceased to be a child at that time

_Empty_

Without positive feelings, _eternal_ pain and sadness

26 years of _screaming_ and _pleading_

10, sadness that in her mind was _endless_

10, Despair and defeat

6, anger to which she thought _eternal_

_Revenge_

Right stolen, cruel man dared to die, but not by **_her_** hand

 ** _Stupid_** monkey really thought his **_sins_** would not come back?

_Mom_

Anger, love, betrayal, _indifference_

 _ **Doll**_ such being was, mother, her brothers called, mother, Vanya called

_Abnormal, wrong_

She had no mother or father, she was raised by _Cruel Man_

She helped _**Stupid** Monkey_ to silk her, control her, _trick_ her

N ° 7 _loved_ her

 _Doll_ that was similar to her

_White_

_Empty_

Until she was no longer _White_

Grace, mother, gained life, feelings, personality

She is no longer a **doll.**

_Human_

N ° 7 was not _considered_

N ° 7 did not know what she _was_

N ° 7 _existed_

And that was enough

_White Violin_

_Apocalipse Suite_

She played, Vanya finally playing with her.

 **Mind** and **Heart**

_Finally, only one_

But it was _wrong._  
_Cruel_ music was wrong.  
She _should_ not be doing this.

But N°7 was **anger**

And anger would not be _denied_ anymore

_Smile_

_Allison_

She smiled back, happy for the first time in 26 years.

Her sister was here.

Her **_weakness_** was here.

Her jailer was here.

She was here

_That was all that mattered._

_Until it did not matter anymore_

They attacked her, how dare they?  
Do not they understand that she can crush their hearts with a simple thought?

_Unable_

She can not _kill_ them.

She _loves_ them

She _hates_ them

Damn her, she _hates_ them.  
Damn her, she _loves_ them.

She lifts them up, reading their _thoughts,_ feeling their _despair_

 _Sucking_ their _**life**_

_Judging_

She feels **Red** behind her, she does not do anything

_Choice_

Does she let **_Weakness_** decide, _death_ for her siblings or would their lives be maintained?

Attack her and lives will be _lost_

Not hers, even if she wanted to die, that would not be possible.

She was _immortal_ at the _end_ of _everything._

She smile

BANG

_Time_

She did not know if she should _kill_ N ° 5 or laugh

She was 13 years old again.

But specifically she was in her 13-year-old body

N ° 7 was _happy_ and _irritated_ at the same time, she could _kill_ Reginald Hargreeves now that she has gone back in time

But the idea of not being taken seriously by the adults almost causes her to _massacre_ the Umbrella Academy when she woke up in her child's body

_Euphoria_

_Excitement_

_Happiness_

Finally she had her _revenge_

She smiled, Reginald Hargreeves' **heart** in her right hand as she sat in her seat for breakfast

She was not going to kill him, but he provoked her, and she would never again be called useless by anyone, No. 5 had said that the commission would go after them if they change the timeline too much

Not that she cared about it, if they come after her, she would _destroy_ every of their lives

Nothing could truly _hurt_ her.

And honestly, that bastard of a brother of her would really let Ben die?

Let them come after her.

 _None_ of them would be left to go back to their homes and families.

_Fear_

_Dread_

Her brothers looked at her, _terrified,_ their thoughts going in the same direction

_**Monster** _

She mocked

Monster?

She was what they made of her.

What _Reginald_ made of her

Would not that make them the monsters?

_Fear_

_Allison_

But she had a thought, only one that was different from the others

Thought it still called her a _monster,_ but while the others feared her

Allison wanted to hug her, to say that everything was fine.

N ° 3 was not _afraid_

She stopped being afraid when she realized how easily N ° 7 could actually have _killed_ her family

She understood No. 7 in a way that her other brothers did not understand

N ° 7 was the _rage_

But this _anger_ was never really aimed at her brothers

No matter how hard she tries or how much she wants

N ° 7 would _never_ kill the Hargreeves brothers

Allison understood that.

**_Weakness_ **

_Force_

_Rumor_

N ° 7 liked girls, Vanya liked girls

But specifically N ° 7 and Vanya liked a girl

_Rumor_

_Rumor_

No. 7 did not want to accept her feelings, _weakness, weakness,_ she repeated in her mind

This did not help her when N ° 3 hugged her, kissed her face or took her to travel the world

Denying her feelings did not help her while Allison and she walked hand in hand through the city, along the beach and through the malls

No, _denying_ her feelings definitely did not help her when she woke up in a hotel with Allison sleeping _clinging_ to her, pajamas loose on her body

She knew that she was a lost cause when she saw Allison kiss a boy and almost _killed_ the boy

_Jealous_

_**Lust** _

She obviously knew she should not be _jealous,_ but it did not help her when she and Allison decided that getting drunk was a good idea.

She and Allison had gone to ballads before, the taller girl enjoying a freedom she did not have in the previous timeline

The _endless_ money that Hargreeves had left for them after Vanya killed him always paying their trips to different places

Not that it mattered, if Allison asked, N ° 7 would _fly_ and take N ° 3 in her arms to where the taller woman wanted to go

But honestly going to this ballad ended up in a way that she could not have waited for

She certainly did not expect to _kiss_ her foster sister because of _**jealousy**_

N ° 7 admitted that it was an _extremely_ stupid move, a thousand things could have gone _wrong_

But she could not help it as she and her sister danced on the dance floor, clinging, smiles on the face and bodies tattooed with temporary neon

She was content to continue _dancing_ like that with No. 3, although she wanted to _kiss_ the tallest girl with every cell of her body

Of course, a dirty and drunk man had to come and grab Allison's waist from behind and start swinging with her and her sister

Allison swayed against him, that was common, they had done it several times

But this bastard had **dared** to kiss the shoulder of No. 3 and whispered in her ear

_Not_

_**Mine** _

She grabbed her sister's wrist and pulled her close.

Lips banging against lips

She _kissed_ Allison

She heard the girl's air intake louder, felt her surprise.

But she mostly felt the lips of N ° 3 opening, a _tongue_ meeting her lips

She smiled, opening her mouth and kissing her sister _fervently._

_Lust_

_Love_

Their first time was clumsy

At the same time it was not

It was just _awkward_ because N ° 7 constantly _broke_ things around the bed with her powers

Her excitement to the max, incomparable _euphoria_

N ° 7 understood what Allison liked, her sounds always making clear what the taller woman wanted

If she had Allison _begging_ repeatedly, denying her _orgasms,_ that night just so she could understand the taller woman's body, it was not her fault

She duly rewarded the dark-skinned woman for her patience after finishing exploring her body.

It did not matter to her that Allison had not returned the favor, too exhausted to do anything but sleep

Just to bring pleasure to the other woman was enough to her

_Love_

_Family_

She and Allison had _married_

Her adoptive brothers had been there, Luther looking unhappy with everything

He was still in love with _Allison,_ No. 7 did not blame him

She was in _love_ with the dark-skinned woman since they were children after all

And if she had _tears_ running down her face as she put the black and white _ring_ on Allison's finger it was not her fault

She just _love_ this woman so _fucking_ much

Preventing tears of _happiness_ from falling was impossible

She can feel the woman's tears rising as they kiss, sealing an _oath_ written on their rings

**_Turn sic in infinitum, et facti aeternam_ **

**_Turn it into infinity, so that will become eternal_ **

**Author's Note:**

> First of all im sorry if theres some mistakes on the writting, im brazilian  
> Second of all, thanks for reading this
> 
> This is just a thing a wrote during class  
> UGH, History sucks


End file.
